Summer Lovin'
by FruitloopInAWorldOfCheerios
Summary: In an alternate universe where soulmates are found by using necklaces given at birth, Troye Sivan is sent to Straight Camp by his abusive father after the death of his mother. Cue Tyler Oakley, his sexy cabin-mate, who is sure to make his summer one he will never forget. Throughout the summer, Troye learns the true meanings of friendship, trust, and perhaps, love. Soulmate!fic
1. Prologue

Troye remembers clearly the last words his mother said to him. "Don't let your insecurities ruin the beauty that you were born with. Things will get better for you Troye, I promise." A couple of hours later, she passed away. As a result, Troye began to turn numb. He succumbed into a darkness that began to take over his life.

"Get up fag, the bus is leaving soon."

Troye's father, Darcy, was not the most pleasant man in the world. He valued his religious beliefs over everything else, and therefore, hated his son from the minute he stepped out of the closet. His mother used to give him a bit of protection, but now he was left to face the full wrath of his father every minute of every day. Bruises of various sizes littered his body and his soul.

When his father had told him at first that he was going to spend the summer at camp, Troye felt relief and joy that he might finally be able to live a little. Unfortunately, this so called "summer paradise" would be at the local church's annual Straight Camp. His mother would not approve of this; then again, his mother would not approve of a lot of the things Darcy had done after her death.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute." Troye began to get together his small suitcase and kitbag that he had packed the night before. He looked around his room, giving it one last look before he left.

_I better come back here with the same sexuality I left with, _he thought before he got in the car with his father and left for the bus.


	2. Friends?

The car ride was tense. Neither Troye nor his father dared to say a word, so an awkward silence floated in the air. There was no music, just the view outside of the window to occupy Troye's time.

When they reached the church, Darcy gave him a look that screamed "get the fuck out." As he was about to leave, his father snarled, "you better come back straight. I paid a lot of money for this camp, you know. Beating the fag out of you clearly isn't working, so I am willing to do whatever necessary. Get your fucking head out of the clouds, boy. Taking it up the ass may seem appealing to you for some reason, but it sure as hell won't get you anywhere in life."

Troye looked outside the window and realized that fortunately, the bus was already there. He took his bags and disappeared as far away from his father as possible.

When he got on the bus, Troye took an empty seat near the front and plopped himself, as well as his luggage, down. He pulled his iPod out of his kitbag and began untangling his headphone cords. Just as he was finishing, a boy about his age sat down beside him. He had blonde hair and the bluest of blue eyes. His sun-kissed skin gave him, and his slightly crooked smile, a radiant glow. "Hey, my name is Caspar, nice to meet you."

If he was Troye's type, he might have given this beautiful boy a small smile, but instead, he waved as he looked bewildered as to why somebody was talking to him.

"You know, the typical reaction to someone introducing themselves is to introduce yourself." So this guy was a bit of a jokester.

"Troye Sivan," he muttered, and offered his hand to be shaken. Caspar seemed pleased and shook it back.

"Is this your first time?"

Troye looked confused so he elaborated. "I mean to this camp, or a similar camp." Troye nodded.

"It's really not too bad; this is my third summer here. Clearly my parents don't get the point that something as silly as camp isn't going to change me. Just stick by me and you'll be fine, I promise." Troye began to show a bit of a smile.

"Hey there we go, you smiled! Don't talk much do you?" He shook his head. "Well this is excellent, because I've been told on numerous occasions that I talk too much. Troye, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_Friendship? Huh, who knew. _

The bus ride began and continued on as a drawl while Caspar continued talking and gossiping about which counsellors were the most slack, and who the hottest guys were at camp.

"There have even been experiences with people finding their soulmates at camp. It's amazing really, to know that you've finally found who you were looking for all your life, and in a straight camp of all places. If you do end up finding your soulmate, they allow you to go home early since they consider you unchangeable at that point. It makes sense really; if your soulmate is a guy, there's no way you could possibly be 'just going through a phase' or whatever it is they say. I tend to ignore the shit they say after a while, and I'm sure you will too. It isn't too hard, trust me. So what about it, Troye, do you think you'll find your one true love?"

"Huh?" Troye hadn't been paying much attention until Caspar said his name aloud.

"I said, do you think you'll find your soulmate at camp? I mean, you never know. It's definitely a possibility."

Troye snorted before answering. "I don't believe in soulmates. If I'm going to fall in love, I want it to be real, and emotional, and romantic, and not based off of some stupid necklace. Besides, I'm not falling in love in the first place. It's a bunch of rubbish." _I'm a bunch of rubbish that's not worthy of love._ The words were on the tip of his tongue, but weren't said for obvious reasons.

Caspar looked astonished. "It's not rubbish Troye. You'll see. You're going to fall in love, and you're going to love being in love. Love is magical. Love is everything good in the world. Love is well… love. I'll be damned if you don't fall in love at least once over the summer. It's hard not to with all the good looking guys at camp, and we all ROOM TOGETHER. Like honestly, how do they not expect us to get horny every once in a while and do shit with each other after dark? It just happens. Last year, my roommate Joey and I spent the summer together. He was something else, and not too hard on the eyes either…"

Troye had tuned out again. He looked up the window, and saw a sign that read: Straight to Jesus: Catholic Camp for Boys. 

"Oh hey, it looks like we're here! I wonder if Joey came back this year. Oh Troye, we better be rooming together or I will be extremely disappointed!"

Troye and Caspar, along with the other boys, stepped off of the bus with their belongings._This is the beginning of a looooong summer. _


	3. Cabin Assignments

A lanky, bird-like woman made her way to the front of the group. She looked as if she was in her mid-forties, although with the amount of frown lines on her face, she easily could've been older. She cleared her throat and looked at the group of young men in front of her. "Good afternoon boys. My name is Ms. Patel and I am the owner of this fine establishment. You are all here for the same reason: you have committed sins, and your superiors are calling you out on it. God bless their souls. Follow me to the mess hall where I will soon be starting the camp's opening ceremonies."

As Troye began to wander through the camp with the group, he noticed that this camp didn't look too different from camps that he had been to in the past. There was a gymnasium, five decently-sized cabins, a lake, various trails, and a mess hall. The only thing that was extremely different was the church in the middle of the grounds. _Great, am I going to be forced to pray while I'm here? I haven't gone to church in years. _

As they made their way into the mess hall, Caspar and Troye took a table near the back. "There are some people here that you don't want to get on their bad side. Ms. Patel is one of them. She has no problem sending you to isolation, even if you didn't necessarily do anything wrong. The woman is completely nuts."

"Isolation?" Troye asked.

"Isolation pretty much the worst thing that can happen to you at camp. No one is sure if it's legal, in all honesty. If you get into trouble while you're here, that's where you go. If you follow one of the trails, it will take you to what looks like outhouses. In reality, they're where you go for isolation. They can keep you in there for days. All that's in there is a little bench for you to pray on. I got left in there for three days once and it was horrible. It's really bad at night, too. You can hear the wolves howling, and it's pitch dark, and you're by yourself. I know how to get people out though, since I know where it is quite well. So if you're ever in trouble Troye, I got your back."

Troye nodded in appreciation, then looked around the room. A flash of lavender caught his eye. There, two tables in front of him, had to be the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. Pale, but not too pale. Short, but not too short. Hot. He was way too fucking hot. Troye's face heated up when he realized, this boy was his type. This boy was smoking. This boy was driving him wild in the middle of the mess hall.

Caspar noticed his new-found friend's discomfort, and looked in the direction he was looking in. "No. Troye, I know what you're looking at and what you're thinking but you can't." Troye gave him a look that said "what the fuck are you talking about."

Casper frantically whispered, "Troye, Tyler Oakley is not the guy for you. He's the biggest man whore around here, even bigger than me which is saying something. You said it yourself that you wanted real love. He's not the guy who will be able to give that to you. Hell, he's too busy being in love with himself to ever love anybody else. If he starts coming after you, you can't fall for him. You'll only be hurting yourself…" He was cut off by Ms. Patel making her way onstage.

"Hello boys. Welcome to Straight To Jesus Catholic Camp. If you aren't already aware, I am Ms. Patel, the owner of the camp. Before we begin sorting you into cabins, I would like to go over some rules. Rule number one, no cell phones. You heard me. The use of electronic devices is strictly prohibited, and your phones and any other electronics will be given to counsellors shortly after you move in to your cabins. There is a payphone in my office that may be used if needed. However, all phone calls will be recorded and can be used against you. Rule number two, no sexual contact of any kind will be allowed. Any boys found initiating or participating in sexual activities will be punished and sent to isolation. Rule number three, you must show up to all scheduled events, unless you are at a session with your therapist. Those who are caught not following their schedules will be sent to isolation. There are other rules as well, but these are the three most important ones. If you need any clarification on these or other rules, feel free to ask myself or a counsellor.

"Meals will be three times a day. Food will only be served three times a day, no exceptions. Therefore if you miss a meal for whatever reason, you will not be able to compensate by eating at another time which is more convenient for you. If you're that hungry, you'll make it to meals. Breakfast is from 7AM to 8AM. Lunch is from 12PM to 1PM. Dinner is from 6PM to 7PM.

"Once a week you are required to go to church. If you don't go, you will be put into isolation. No exceptions. Church is at 10AM on Sunday mornings. It is mandatory to wear your best clothes and to pray when asked. The Lord is giving you a chance to redeem yourself, so you ought to use it. Singing is mandatory in church as well. We don't care if you think you're a bad singer, it is a part of the service so you will participate.

"There will be a schedule released shortly regarding times for therapy. You are expected to show up five minutes before your scheduled appointment. This year we will be focusing on one-on-one therapy instead of group therapy like we did in the past. We hope that this will result in an even better success rate. You are not to question your therapist. Therapists have the right to send to you isolation.

"Last but not least, cabin assignments. If you at any time feel uncomfortable with those you are rooming with, you can come to me and we will settle the issue right away. There will be four people for each cabin. Each cabin has five beds. That being said, there should be no reason for you to be out of your bed and in the bed of any other camper. Keep in mind, counsellors will do nightly checks to assure that there's no funny business going on. The members of cabin one are Joey, Shane, Ian and Anthony. Your cabin counsellor will be Zoe. The members of cabin two are Caspar, Tyler, Marcus, and Troye.."

Troye's heart stopped. Not only would be in the same cabin as Caspar, which was awesome, but he would also have to spend the summer living with the hottest guy he had ever met._ I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of him, but I'll try my best. _


	4. Moving In

It turned out his camp counsellor would be Alfie, which according to Caspar, was fantastic. He briefly remembered Caspar mentioning on the bus that Alfie was his favourite counsellor because he was the least likely person to send someone to isolation. The four boys followed this so called "Alfie" to cabin two. As they entered, Tyler said "I call the bed closest to the bathroom. You don't look this gorgeous for nothing."

_So he is full of himself_, Troye thought.

Troye decided to pick a bed close to a window. Hopefully the moonlight would be enough to hide his fear of dark places. He unpacked quickly, and then decided it would be best to take a walk around the grounds before dinner to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Caspar seemed to be in the bathroom, so he left discreetly. It wasn't that he didn't like Caspar, he was just so used to being on his own all the time. He hadn't had friends in a long time, and wasn't used to the idea of people actually liking him. Besides, he needed time to calm himself down. Being around Tyler so closely was making it hard to breathe. _Why must somebody be so beautiful? It was unfair. _

As he made his way around the campground, he breathed in the crisp, forest air and enjoyed the sounds of nature around him. This may not have been the summer he had hoped it would be, but he would try his best to make it a positive experience for himself. Perhaps his dad would back off a bit if Troye came back gay.

Back at cabin two, it didn't take Caspar long to realize that Troye had left. "Where did Troye go?" he asked.

Tyler was the first to answer "Oh, is that what you call that delectable piece of ass you've been talking to? He just left; didn't say where he was going, either. So have you staked your claim, or is he up for grabs?"

"Shut the fuck up Tyler," Casper growled. "Troye doesn't say much, but he doesn't need to for me to know that he's perfect. He doesn't need a mess like you throwing themselves at him. In fact, he told me he only believes in committed relationships, which sucks for you."

Tyler smirked, "Calm down, ladybird. Don't you think Troye is enough of a big boy to decide what he wants for himself? I'll simply give him a choice. He may have said he's only interested in relationships, but clearly he hasn't met me yet if he's saying that."

"You know it's kind of sad," said Caspar. "For some reason, you think everyone loves you. In reality, you're a self-obsessed man whore. Get over yourself."

"How many people have you slept with here, Caspar?" questioned Tyler. "Last time I checked, it was more than me."

"I'd hope so since I've been to this camp more times than you…"

In between the argument, Marcus decided to see where Troye went. Marcus and Tyler were best friends, although Marcus didn't always agree with his friend's tendencies to well… sleep around. He felt bad for Troye. It was the first day of camp, and he already had people fighting over 'who owned him.'

He found Troye beside the lake, sitting under a tree. "Hey," he said as he got closer, "mind if I join you?"

Troye shook his head, and patted the ground beside him.

"I came to warn you. Although Tyler is my best friend, he is a bit looney. Anyways, long story short, Tyler wants in your pants." Troye's eyes widened.

"He is very persistent; he likes to get what he wants. However, if you want to say no and he doesn't stop annoying you, just let me know. I can put him in his place pretty quickly."

"Thank you," Troye whispered.

A ringing noise sounded throughout the camp. "Oh, that means it's dinner time. If you'd like, you can sit with Tyler and me. I promise I'll shut him up if he starts to get on your nerves. If you want to sit with Caspar though, that's cool too. You're going to realize shortly, though, that Tyler and Caspar don't get along whatsoever. I'd sit with you and Caspar if Tyler wouldn't rip me apart for it. He's a sweet guy when he wants to be, I swear. Camp just brings out the worst in him."

Troye nodded, and got up. He offered his hand to Marcus who he then pulled up, as they made their way to the mess hall together.


	5. Confusion

Troye was confused as to what he wanted to do. Marcus was the sweetest guy he had ever met, and he could easily see himself falling for him if they were to get close. However, if he chose to go after Marcus, he would also without a doubt have to deal with Tyler. Would he be able to be committed to Marcus if Tyler was so closely associated with him? It was hard to say.

And then there was Caspar. Caspar who was his first friend in a long time. Caspar who talked too much, but Troye didn't mind because they balanced out well. Troye would listen while Caspar would talk. Every once in a while, Troye would nod or shrug to show that he did care, and it worked well, but Troye could never see himself with Caspar. He was good looking, and he was a sweetheart, but they didn't click romantically.

Lastly there was Tyler. It was so strange how Troye felt a pull to him, even though they hadn't really talked. It was especially selfish that one of the reasons that Troye liked him so much was because he looked like sex on a stick. Sure, it was nice to have a crush on someone who was good looking, but to like someone just because of the fact that they're good looking was a tad bit egocentric. Wait what? Troye didn't actually have a crush on Tyler, did he? No, he was just something nice to look at. He would never have a crush on someone so vain. Then again, he was being a bit selfish right now, so perhaps he did.

To say Troye was muddled as he walked into the mess hall was a bit of an understatement. He decided it might be best to have some more time alone, so he waved goodbye to Marcus, walked passed Caspar, and sat by himself. Unfortunately, it didn't work out as well as he thought because almost as soon as he sat down, Caspar moved to sit with him.

"Hey Troye, did you not see me? I was waiting for you. Where did you go, by the way?" he asked suspiciously.

Troye shrugged his shoulders, and went up to get in line for food. Perhaps he didn't enjoy Caspar's company as much as he thought he did. He wasn't used to people actually caring about him, and he didn't want to get used to it. He could fight for himself; he didn't need anyone.

Troye finished eating promptly, and made his way to cabin two. He just needed time to think, did no one understand that? Thankfully, no one followed him and the cabin was empty. He decided he would take some time to read a book he packed in his kitbag. He had already read _The Fault in Our Stars_ forty six times, but he enjoyed it so much that he wanted to read it for his forty-seventh time.

Hazel Grace was just about to go to Gus' house for the first time when Marcus and Tyler came back from dinner. They were laughing, and talking loudly. Instead of asking them to leave so he could read in peace, Troye decided to take his book and go back to the lake. He thought it would be nice to watch the sun setting over the calm waters as he read.

Back at the mess hall, Caspar was extremely confused. First of all, why the hell did Troye come in for dinner with Marcus of all people? Did he not hear his warning about Tyler? Or perhaps, he assumed that talking to Marcus would be fine as long as he didn't get involved with Tyler. Maybe he didn't even make the connection that he and Tyler were best friends. What the fuck was going on?

One of the cooks cleaning up came up to him and said, "Sorry love, but we're closing up for the night. You're going to have to leave."

Caspar sat up and made his way back to his cabin. He didn't know what was going on between Marcus and Troye, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

It didn't take long for Caspar to burst into his cabin. Tyler and Marcus immediately became quiet once they realized that he wasn't in a good mood. He pointed to Marcus, "You. I need to talk to you. Now."

Marcus, however, was puzzled as to why Caspar felt a need to talk to him, so instead he shrugged his shoulders and demanded, "What is it you want from me?"

"Don't fucking question my motives; it's important." Instead of waiting for Marcus to listen to him, he walked up and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him outside. As he took a moment to feel Marcus' hand in his own, he realized something big had just happened. By the look on Marcus' face, it was evident that Caspar wasn't the only one who felt it. Caspar was holding the hand of his soulmate.


	6. Making It Work

**A/N: The following is an explanation is how soulmates will work in this fic. When a child is born, their parents are given a necklace. This necklace is to be given to the child when they reach the age of 16, however it isn't mandatory to wear it. If you are wearing the necklace, and you are touching or being touched by your soulmate, you will feel a buzz your heart. The only way to know for sure whether the buzz is truly there is to kiss your soulmate while you are both wearing the necklaces. If you are meant to be, the necklaces will lock together (they will unlock when the kiss is over). However, to feel the buzz, only the party wearing the necklace will feel it. Therefore, if two people are wearing them, they'll both feel it, and if one person is wearing it, they'll be the only one able to feel it. Typically, after a person has found their soulmate, they'll take off the necklaces and allow the natural buzzes of their hearts to take over when they're around their mate. **

"I… it can't be. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I'm not ready for a soulmate. I'm not ready to be tied down to someone. Oh god. Oh my fucking god. No. No no no no no…" Caspar fell to his knees and cried in frustration. Marcus, who didn't know what the hell to do in his situation, kneeled beside him and tried to comfort him.

"I hope you know I hate how good that feels," Caspar muttered.

"Am I honestly that disgusting and unappealing as a soulmate? In all seriousness, I know I'm not the most good looking guy out there, but am I really that bad? Besides, just because I'm your soulmate doesn't mean we have to be together. Frankly, if you're going to act like this every time I come around, I'd rather we not try to make this work," grumbled Marcus.

Marcus had always looked at himself as second best. Whenever he and Tyler walked the campground, it was clear that the only person that was being checked out was his best friend. At first, he disregarded it in hopes that he would find someone who would commit himself. Unfortunately, most guys at camp just wanted sex; lots and lots of sex. He had hoped that getting to know Troye would change that, but going after Troye seemed useless now that his soulmate was good friends with him.

"I'm feeling… shocked. Marcus, you're gorgeous don't get me wrong, but I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not the kind of guy who falls in love, or the kind of guy who can stay committed to one person for more than a couple of weeks. I'm not the kind of guy who will marry anyone. I'm a man whore; I'm incapable of being a soulmate to anyone.

"I need time. I can't rush into a relationship, especially one so serious. Hell, we barely know each other. All I know is that when I took the time to feel what it was like to hold your hand, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before with anyone. I don't know how obvious it is, but I'm fucking petrified. I feel horrible because Marcus, you deserve the kind of guy who would give the world to be with you; someone who would scream from the roofs of the cabins that they're in love with you, and not be afraid to deal with the consequences."

A silence arose in the air, as the two you men took the time to really look at each other. Marcus lifted up his hand, and gently caressed his soulmate's face. "You know Caspar, you could be that kind of guy. I look at you, and I see your insecurities, and I'm positive that you can see mine as well. We may not be perfect, but clearly somebody thinks we're perfect for each other or we wouldn't have experienced this tonight. I agree that you should take some time to think through things; we both need it."

Caspar began to open his mouth, but Marcus was quick to interrupt him. "I'm not saying that this, whatever this is, isn't significant. This is a big deal, which is why we should treat it like one. I can't be with someone who won't commit to me. I know that is a lot to ask from you, but I believe that eventually you'll be able to do it. I'll wait. Caspar, you're my soulmate. We're always going to find our way back to each other, whether that's what we want or not. I don't know about you, but I want this. I'm willing to work towards this, but most importantly, I'm willing to wait for this. Please say you are too."

Caspar felt his eyes filling with tears as he nodded yes, and threw himself into Marcus' arms. Warmth enveloped the both of them as they got lost in each other. Caspar didn't know a lot of things about himself, or about life, but he knew that this would be the closest to home he had ever felt.

As the sun continued to set, and the stars started to appear in the night sky, Troye found it increasingly more difficult to read. Once the sun finally disappeared, packed up his book and made his way back to cabin two. As he began getting closer to his temporary house, he saw two figures huddled together in the dark. _I hope to god they're not having sex. _

He was about to enter the cabin when he realized that the two boys weren't having sex, but that they were cuddling instead. The two boys happened to be Caspar and Marcus. A wall of tears began to build in Troye's eyes as he slammed the door behind him, and locked himself in the bathroom.


	7. Complications

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has been a while since I've updated. I just finished writing the final exams for my first semester yesterday, and since this is my last year of high school, I had to make sure I did really well on them. Thankfully, I start my next semester on Monday, and it will be a lot less more slack than my last semester. So hopefully, that means I will have more opportunities to continue writing this fic as well as more time to update more frequently! Also, thanks to everyone for the lovely comments; they truly mean a lot to me! **

As Troye took a moment to think back on what he saw outside the cabin, nausea began creeping upon him. He clearly remembered Caspar telling him to stay away from Tyler. Marcus and Tyler were extremely close; at least, they appeared to be. He understood their friendship, and knew it would upset Caspar if he pursued Tyler. Therefore, Troye kept his distance even though he wanted nothing more than to devour him.

That being said, why the fuck would Caspar be cuddling with Marcus, the friend of his enemy? Or perhaps, he over exaggerated their dislike for each other in hopes that Troye would stay away from Marcus. Everything was just one big fucking mess. Was there nobody here that he could trust? _Perhaps this is a sign that I shouldn't have friends. _Troye slipped into the bathtub, and silently sobbed.

Outside the cabin, Marcus began shaking as he realized what had happened. Perhaps Caspar wasn't the only one not ready to get into a relationship. Knowing the fact that Tyler would never in his lifetime approve of Marcus' soulmate had given him enough reason to want to hide away his blossoming feelings all together.

"Shhh… don't you worry for one moment, Marcus. I'll talk to Troye as soon as possible and get this situation sorted out. I promise that this won't spread around camp before we're ready for it. He will understand, and if he doesn't I'll make him understand. Everything is going to be alright," he cooed.

"Caspar, you don't get it. I can't leave. This, whatever this is, can't get out while we're here this summer. I refuse to go home, knowing that my soulmate is here. I don't want to go anywhere without you. I need this summer to get to know you, and to get closer. If we get sent home, there's no knowing when we will meet again. I can't deal with that. I…I… ca-." Violent cries made their way through Marcus' frail body as he broke down.

Caspar was so concentrated on making his soulmate feel better, that he didn't realize Alfie making his way towards them until he asked, "Hey guys, is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Caspar answered. "Marcus here is just feeling a tad homesick. No worries, this happens every year. Give him until tomorrow and he will be back to his normal self again."

"If you say so… anyways, I'm here to pick up everyone's electronic devices. The last thing I need is Ms. Patel on my ass all summer whining that I'm not being hard enough on you all. I can come back tomorrow if now is a bad time though, it's no big deal," explained Alfie.

"It's not a problem. Just give me a sec and I'll go grab them." Caspar made his way into the cabin. As he entered, he strolled over to his bed and grabbed his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" questioned Tyler from his bed, where he was twiddling with his thumbs.

"Saving your lazy ass," Caspar sassed. He opened the suitcase and pulled out a box of various electronics. "Congrats, you get to keep your phone all to yourself all summer. Use this freedom wisely or I'll report it to Ms. Patel myself. Oh, and don't even think of telling anyone that I'm giving up unused electronics, or else you'll deal with the consequences."

Caspar strutted outside of the room, with the box in hand. "I put everything in this box," he explained as he handed the box to his camp counsellor.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Alfie as he took the box and made his way back to Ms. Patel's office.

As Caspar and Marcus re-entered the cabin, they received a look of curiosity from Tyler. However, whatever he was thinking must not have been that important since he made no comment, and went back to twiddling with his thumbs. An awkward silence hung over the cabin, until Caspar decided it might be a good idea to check on his friend, who appeared to still be in the bathroom.

He gave a knock on the door, before jiggling the handle. "Troye? You alright?" he asked. A small whimper could be heard, but other than that he gave no answer.

"Troye, seriously. Open the door. We need to talk" Once again, there was no answer.

"Holy fuck Caspar, have some god damn compassion. The boy is clearly hurting, and wants to be alone," Tyler growled.

Caspar muttered, "Whatever," as he walked over to his bed.

Inside the bathroom, Troye felt grateful for Tyler's intervention. Perhaps there was more to Tyler Oakley than he had thought.


	8. Savior

Troye awoke in the morning with a loud groan as he realized that he had fell asleep inside of the bathtub last night. As he opened his eyes, they burned as they looked into the bathroom light. _Fuck, it must have been from the amount I was crying last night. Stupid fucking Caspar. What the hell am I supposed to do…_ As a throat cleared, he looked towards the sink and became aware of the fact that he wasn't alone. There, looking down on him, was none other than Tyler. It didn't take time for Troye to notice that he was shirtless. Troye gasped as he was mesmerized by Tyler's half-naked beauty.

"You know princess, if you took a picture, it would last a hell of a lot longer." Troye was snapped out of his thoughts as Tyler purred, a smirk evident on his gorgeous face.

His face quickly turned to a bright red as he looked down and muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The thing that confused Troye was the fact that Tyler somehow managed to make his way into the bathroom. Hadn't he locked it last night? He recalled Caspar jiggling the doorknob to no avail. Little did he know that when it came to getting into the bathroom to get ready in the morning, Tyler was relentless.

Last night, before he had gone to bed, Tyler went on an adventure in search of Zoe. It didn't take too long for him to find her; she was in cabin one joking around with Shane and Joey. _Huh, were they a thing now? _Tyler had wondered. He took Zoe aside and asked her for a bobby pin. He explained that for him to wash his hair properly before bed, he had to assure it was completely out of his face and that he had forgotten he bobby pins at home. The look on her face said that she wasn't sure if she believed the story, but she gave him a bobby pin nonetheless. After saying thanks, he made his way back to the cabin. When he woke up early that morning so that he could perfect his hair, he opened the door with the bobby pin. He took a quick glance to the tub, where Troye was fast asleep, before grabbing his comb and sorting out what he was going to do with his hair today.

Troye soon realized that he was probably rude of him to be in the bathroom while Tyler was seemingly not ready yet, so he started slowly getting out of the tub. He moaned in pain as his back cracked when he was getting out. Tyler gave him a quick glance, before going back to doing his hair. Little did Troye know what his moans were doing to him.

Troye opened the bathroom door, then made his way over to his bed. He quickly changed into some new clothes, before deciding that perhaps he should grab a bite to eat before the mess hall got too crowded.

His back was still stiff, so he took his time making his way through the crisp morning air. When he arrived at his destination, he was correct in assuming that it wouldn't be too busy. There were a few scattered groups of campers, but aside from that, it was empty. Troye grabbed himself an apple and a piece of toast, then sat down at an empty table farthest away from everybody else. He knew that was he was doing seemed a tad immature, but he didn't want to have to deal with anyone today. He was still pissed at Caspar, he felt it would be awkward talking to Marcus, there was no way in hell he was talking to Tyler after their strange meet up, and he didn't really know anyone else.

It wasn't a surprise to Troye when he was silent breakfast was interrupted a couple minutes after he had just begun to eat. As a throat cleared, he looked up to see a tall male, with short brown hair and dazzling brown eyes. "Hey, you're Troye, right?" Troye nodded in confusion.

"Hey, my name's Alfie and I'll be your cabin counsellor for the rest of the summer. I just wanted to let you know that you have an appointment today with your therapist. It's scheduled for an hour from now. Sessions are held in the church, if you were wondering. There's a small office behind the altar; you'll see it. Just sit and wait until they ask for you to come in. The first session is almost always the worst. I'm sure you'll do fine, though. Stay strong, kid. Don't let them tear you down too much." After giving Troye a short rub on the shoulder, he was off to another table to chat with someone else. _Caspar was right, he is really nice. Ugh, STOP thinking about him! _

He was just about finished of his breakfast when Marcus walked into the mess hall. He lowered his head in hopes that he could stay hidden while he finished eating. He looked up and figured that Marcus hadn't seen him, since he was sitting at a table by himself as well. Little did he know that Marcus felt just as uncomfortable with the whole situation as Troye had.

Seeing that Marcus was very focussed on his breakfast, Troye scampered out of the mess hall and towards the chapel. He opened the big wooden door as he got there, and seated himself on one of the many chairs. He wasn't waiting for more than five minutes before the door of the office opened, and a small woman walked out. "You can come in now," she said.

Troye slowly stepped into the office, before having a seat in one of the chairs in front of a desk where the woman sat behind. She had piercing blue eyes, and a short but classy haircut. "Hello Troye, my name is Ms. Hart. However, you can refer to me as Hannah if you wish." Troye gave an understanding nod, although a look of fear was evident on his face.

"Don't look so scared kid, I'm going to be your savior." She pulled an I.D. out of her pocket.

"Hannah Hart, FBI agent. I'm investigating this camp in hopes of finding enough evidence to shut it down."


	9. Break Down

**A/N: The feedback I've been getting from this story is beyond my belief. I'm so grateful to have such sweet readers! Seriously, your reviews, favourites and follows make me extremely happy and excited to be sharing this story with you. I hope you enjoy this update! xoxox **

"I'm sorry… what?" Troye demanded, clearly confused.

"I'm an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. My mission for this summer is to shut down camps, such as this one, which defy several basic human rights. However, I can't do this without some help," explained Hannah. "I'm going to need you to describe to me the events that happen at this camp that you belief are against your rights. I can't shut down a camp without evidence."

Troye's head was spinning as this newfound information made its way into his head. _No… this can't happen. _"I won't be able to help you with your investigation. Can I leave now?"

A frown made its way onto Hannah's face as she asked, "Why will you not be helping me? Don't you want to leave?"

"Leave and go where? Home? You're fucking kidding me, right?" Troye growled, as he turned red out of anger. "You're absolutely fucking crazy if you believe that going home is any better than here. It's sure as hell not going to help anything because I just got out of there. In fact, it'll just make my life that much goddamn worse. This camp may be shit, but home is ten times shittier. Of course, you wouldn't get it. Have you and your cronies working for the FBI ever thought that this place could be better than home? Think about it. The reason these kids are here is because their parents are nothing but homophobic sons of bitches. You can't honestly think that ending this place will end all of the discrimination against us."

"Troye…" the sympathy in the room was evident. "We won't just deal with the camp. Trust me when I say that we can sort things out with your parents, and have them do time for hates crimes, if necessary."

"And then what, huh? Where the fuck am I supposed to live when my mother is dead as a doornail, and my father is rotting away in jail? There's no way that I'm moving into a pussy-ass group home while I wait for nobody to adopt me. Say I did get adopted. What if my new parents end up being homophobic as well? Will you track them down and make them do time as well? I don't know how obvious it is, but the world is FULL of homophobic bastards.

"You know what? Fuck this," Troye screamed as he ran out of the office.

Tears were streaming down his face as he aimlessly sprinted around the camp. However before he knew it, he was standing in front of the lake, underneath his tree. It took a moment before he fell to his knees and completely broke down. _I can't go home. I won't go home._

Alfie was strolling around the grounds, his girlfriend Zoe at his side, when he saw a figure hunched over by the lake. He assumed it was no big deal, until they made their way closer and realized that the person was sobbing uncontrollably. He quickly told Zoe that he'd meet up with her later, before making his way towards the lake. It didn't take look for him to figure out the person crying was Troye.

"Troye… is everything alright?" Alfie questioned.

Troye looked up, not noticing the fact that he wasn't alone until then. "I…" He broke down further, engulfing Alfie in a monstrous hug as he cried into his shoulder.

As Alfie cooed and rubbed his back, Troye eventually spoke up. "How many therapists are there here…?"

"Three, why do you ask?" answered Alfie.

"I can't keep seeing her. Please, Alfie, I'm begging you to help me out here. Please, please…" sobs made their way through Troye's body once again as tears blurred his vision.

"I can't guarantee anything," he replied. "However, I'll do my best. I will warn you though, Hannah is the kindest one we have. The others will be tougher on you than she was.

"How about this, for today at least. I'll walk you back to cabin two and allow you to rest for the remainder of the day. I'll talk to Ms. Patel, and tell her that you have a stomach flu which is why you won't be participating in today's activities; not much is happening anyways."

"Th-thanks," Troye sniffled as he got up off the ground, and trudged in the general direction of his cabin.

Tyler watched from afar as Troye cried in Alfie's arms. _Why wasn't it me to find him first? If I had shown sympathy, it wouldn't made it so much easier to get into his pants. That IS all I want from him, right?_


	10. Decisions

"Hey Tyler, you coming?" Marcus yelled as he saw Tyler staring longingly into the distance. "Tyler..? Whatcha looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Tyler replied. He turned in the direction of his friend, averting his gaze from Troye. "What were you saying? Sorry, I blanked out."

"I was wondering if you were coming; they told us all to meet outside the rec hall, remember?" asked Marcus.

Tyler answered, "Oh yeah, I'll be there in a moment. I'll catch up with you there; I think I left something in the cabin. I was just on my way to get it."

As Marcus marched in the direction of the recreational hall, Tyler turned to look at the lake again. Unfortunately, Troye and Alfie had disappeared. _Huh. I wonder where they could've went. _He quickly gazed around the lake before deciding they must've made their way to the hall, and decided it would be best to head towards it as well; showing up late on the first real day of camp activities would not be a good thing.

Tyler arrived at the rec hall just as Ms. Patel had begun speaking. "Good morning boys. To start off your first real day at camp, I decided it would be best to get to work right away. Counselor Sam will be talking you through the activity we will be doing today. A word of caution, this activity will talk up the majority of the day so make sure you spend your time wisely. Take it away Sam."

A tall, lanky boy made his way to the front of the crowd. A mop of dark brown hair sat on his head, and tattoos littered his arms. With a fierce expression set upon his face, he didn't look like a force to be reckoned with. "My name is Sam Pepper. Today we will be rebuilding some old cars. Hopefully you pussies are up for the task, because I don't want to wait around all day watching you fool around and not knowing what to do. You will be divided into teams; each cabin number will be a different team. Meaning, cabin one is team one, cabin two is team two, et cetera.

"There are manuals for each different vehicle which will be found in the front seat of the vehicles. The team that finishes last will be showering with cold water for the next three days. That being said, I'd hurry the fuck up if I was you. Get to work."

Tyler walked up to Marcus, who was strangely standing right beside Caspar. What the fuck was going on with them, honestly? He'd have to talk to Marcus later when they had some alone time.

"We are working on a truck. I've fixed one before with my step-dad, and we'll be done as soon as possible since I'll know what we're doing," Tyler explained.

Caspar growled, "Who gave you the right to choose what we do, huh?"

"You want to take cold showers for the next three days? Didn't think so. Come on," he retorted.

Meanwhile Marcus was unsure what he should do. He knew that the boys would be bothering each other for the rest of the day. His head was saying he should stand up for his best friend; he didn't want Tyler to figure out what was going on before he had the chance to explain himself. However, he stupid ass heart was telling him to stand up for Caspar. _What the fuck did I get myself into?_

Troye groaned as he flopped onto his bed in cabin two. It was only shortly past ten, and he was already completely exhausted. It probably didn't help that he didn't exactly sleep like a king last night. However, even though he was tired, he knew that he shouldn't sleep just yet. His tears had shortly stopped, and before he was going to start crying again, he knew there was a lot of things that he needed to consider.

He knew that he definitely wanted to stay at camp; that was no question. Even though he would be ridiculed here for being who he was, he was alright as long as there was no physical abuse going on. He could take the verbal abuse; he had dealt with it for the majority of his life. However, there's no way he could stand up for himself physically. He was all skin and bones. There was not one ounce of muscle on his tiny little body. Although he appreciated Hannah's offer, going back home would offer little benefits.

Staying at camp, he would be away from his dad. He wouldn't have to deal with his family saying that he was a disgrace, which hurt a lot more than he let show. The only disappointment would come from people that he'd most likely never see again after this summer was over. He needed a break from home, and camp gave him that opportunity.

However, if he were to stay, he'd have to deal with the sexual tension between him and Tyler; he was scared because he had never really thought about anyone the way he thought about Tyler before. He was Troye's first real crush, and it absolutely terrified him. Plus there would still be tension of a different kind between him and Caspar, as well as him and Marcus. In fact, the tension between his whole cabin was completely overwhelming. Other than that, camp wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. _Perhaps asking to move to another cabin for a while would help me out a bit. It would at least relieve me from some stress. _


	11. Green Eyed Monster

Troye awoke from a nap as he heard the door of the cabin slam. He quickly determined that whoever had entered was extremely angry, so he pretended to still be asleep. However, whoever entered must not have noticed him there as they punched a wall and screamed loudly, "FUCK."

Knowing that anyone would've waken up from that, Troye stirred in his bed, and began rubbing his eyes. He heard the person quietly saying, "shit," before they scurried out of the cabin.

Should he follow whoever the person was? They were clearly in distress. He wished that he was more awake so he might have been able to tell who exactly it was who entered. He deciding against leaving the cabin when he realized that it would probably be an awkward conversation no matter which one of his roommates it was.

On the topic of his roommates, he didn't know whether to tell them or not that he was planning on leaving to a different cabin. Should he leave a note? Should he tell them face to face? Should he not tell them and deal with the consequences if they confront them? If. They might just let it go. Hell, the idea of him leaving would probably make things a lot easier on everyone else. He felt as if he had nothing to offer to any one of his cabin mates.

He decided he'd just pack his stuff and move to a different cabin, after he got permission of course. It's not like he'd be missed anyways. If they did need him for anything, they could find him easier; there weren't too many places to hide.

Ten minutes earlier at the recreation hall, Tyler was being his usual bossy self. Caspar was getting irritated with the amount of criticism he was getting. He was trying his best; it wasn't his fault that he had never worked on cars before, let alone trucks. He could tell his soulmate felt bad by the sad looks he was giving out of the corners of his eyes, but Caspar was especially disappointed that Marcus didn't do anything about it.

Tyler was coming down on him pretty hard, and Marcus was just watching and wasn't taking any action. By the look of discomfort evident on his face, Caspar could tell that he wasn't getting any support anytime soon as long as Tyler was still around.

Deciding it would be best to take a break, Caspar knelt down under the shade of a nearby tree. "Tired already, Caspar? Figured. You've gained some weight since last year. Whatever, Marcus and I can easily do this without your fat ass moping around," taunted Tyler from where he was working under the truck.

To say he was mad was an understatement, but he felt like letting Tyler know that he was getting under his skin would give him some sort of successful feeling. Instead, he kept his snide remarks to himself and tried to relax.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders as a voice whispered in his ear, "Hello gorgeous, aren't you looking a bit tense? How about coming over to mine after dark for a backrub for old times sake?"

Caspar quickly turned around as his gaze was met with light green eyes he had spent the last summer memorizing. "Joey?"

"Of course it's me, silly. Have you ever gotten hotter over the last ten months. So what you do say, you, me, reliving some old memories?" his sultry stare had at first distracted Caspar, before he realized what he was agreeing to.

"Joey… I have missed you. However, I can't. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. I found someone else. I'm not interested anymore."

However, Caspar's confession didn't seem to faze Joey, as he continued, moving his hands onto his waist. "Oh hunny, it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. I think you just need a little reminder of what we're capable of doing together."

Caspar was quick to react, removing Joey's hand from where they held him. "I said I'm not interested. So please, back off."

"Whatever," he sneered. "Shane is better in bed than you ever were. Don't come crawling back to me when he dumps your sorry ass."

Marcus at first felt humiliated as he saw Joey coming on to Caspar. He knew that last year they had a summer fling. How could he ever compare? Joey was much more sexy, fit, funny, and handsome than he was. Of course Caspar was already ready to move on from him. After all, he was just boring, old, non-experienced, dull, pathetic Marcus. Caspar deserved so much more.

As he looked at them again, jealousy took over his body as he say Joey touching HIS soulmate's waist. Who the fuck does he think he is? Caspar belonged to him.

Marcus stomped off in the direction of his cabin. He couldn't take this bullshit. He could hear Tyler calling after him, but he had no motivation to turn back. If Caspar wasn't going to put any effort into staying faithful, he wasn't going to either.

Once he reached the cabin, he slammed the door behind him, punched a wall and screamed "FUCK" as loudly as his throat would allow him to. However, he heard a squeak of a bed and looked over towards the direction of the noise. He didn't mean to wake Troye up. He knew his friend was going through a rough time right now; he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Shit," he whispered, and quickly made his way back out of the cabin.

Marcus sighed. _Why was Caspar doing this to me?_


	12. Confrontations

**A/N: Gahhhhh! I'm so so so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm up to my neck in school work and responsibilities. My life is absolutely crazy at the moment; I swear I barely have any free time anymore. Hopefully this longer-than-usual chapter will make up for my lack of updating :c I swear that I will update as soon as I possibly can! It's not always easy for me to update within 3-4 days, but I will certainly try to post a new chapter ASAP.**

**P.S. I know this chapter is focused a lot on Maspar. However, keep in mind, Troye and Tyler have hardly talked as of yet! The amount of Troyler is bound to increase c: I like to build up my stories slowly; trust me when I say Troyler is endgame and will eventually be the main focus! **

**Love you all so much xox. Your support means the world to me and gives me inspiration and confidence to continue writing!**

**~ Kelsey **

After taking a quick stroll around the grounds to calm himself down, Marcus established that his best decision regarding his situation would be to make his way back to the rec hall. Even though he didn't think he could stand to look at Caspar after what he did, he knew that Tyler would appreciate his help and was probably wondering where he ran off to. The last thing he needed was his friend up his ass about all of his problems when he didn't even know how the fuck to deal with them himself. Besides, he knew Tyler wouldn't approve of Caspar; there was no use telling him unless it was absolutely necessary; at that moment, it most definitely wasn't.

He could feel the concerned look on Tyler's face as he arrived at the truck he was supposed to be working on, but he refused to look him in the eye. Instead he asked, "What needs to be done?"

"Are you sure you're alright to be working? I don't mind doing things on my own for a while longer until you're ready.."

Marcus quickly cut him off, growling "Just tell me what needs to be done, alright? I didn't ask for your fucking pity."

His ill-humoured reply was quick to shut Tyler up, at least for the time being. Instead of answering, Tyler handed him a wrench and gestured beneath the truck. _So my punishment for being crabby is doing all the dirty work? So be it._

"Alright ladies, it's time for lunch break. While you all are eating, I will be self-inspecting each vehicle to see how much progress you've all made. Hopefully at least one group has made some progress. Watching you all struggle is becoming boring more quickly than I expected it to, which is most definitely unfortunate.

"Perhaps to speed up the process, I'll up the stakes a bit. The first group to finish gets no punishment. The second group to finish gets one day of cold showers. The third group to finish gets three days of cold showers. The last group to finish gets five days of cold showers. Therefore, if I were you, I'd be back from lunch as quick as possible," Sam explained as a devilish grin planted itself on his face.

Marcus groaned as he pulled himself up from under the truck. He'd been working on it for the past couple of hours, and his back was absolutely killing him. _Maybe if I pretended that everything was alright again, Tyler would forgive me and let me work on the engine for a bit. It would certainly relieve some of the strain my back had developed. _

To kick off his plan, he walked up to Tyler so that they could go together to the mess hall. However, when his friend looked at him, a look of pity once again crept onto his face. To contradict Tyler's thoughts, Marcus instead smiled widely.

"Butler, do you honestly believe that I'm stupid?" Tyler questioned.

Marcus was quick to reply, "I have no idea what on Earth you're talking about. Why would I ever believe that? You're an extremely intelligent individual."

"Well then cut the crap," he snapped. "Look, I know something's going on with you. The fact that you sauntered over here and tried to hide it from me, well it hurts. Marcus, I'm you're friend; hell, I'm you're best friend. Best friends don't hide things from each other. In fact, trust is very important in a healthy relationship, no matter what kind of relationship it is.

"It's obvious that whatever is going on, you're not ready to talk about it. I understand, and I will respect that; I promise. However, I am really worried about you. It's unlike you to be so emotional all the time. Just comprehend that I am here for you no matter what, and I sure as hell want to talk about this whenever you're ready to. This camp is bad enough as it is; let's not make it any worse on ourselves, alright?"

"Alright," Marcus answered as he gave Tyler a hug from the side.

It wasn't long before they were at a table in the lunch hall, laughing and talking it up like old times. They each had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a napkin in front of them, as well as an apple. Unfortunately, like they say, all good things come to an end. In this case, the good times ended as Caspar shuffled up to their table. Avoid the glare Tyler was giving him, he mumbled to Marcus, "Can we talk?"

Giving Tyler a quick look to assure him that things were alright, he replied, "I think we need to."

The two stumbled outside the doors of the hall. Caspar was about to open his mouth, but Marcus was quick to cut him off. "I don't know why you want to talk, but I know I do. To be honest, I'm not really interested in anything you have to say right now because I have a feeling it's going to be one hundred percent bullshit. Therefore, I'm going to say what I'm going to say and we're going to leave it at that for now, sound good?"

"Marcus-"

"Don't you fucking DARE 'Marcus' me. You have no god damn right to come over to me looking like the kicked puppy when I didn't do shit wrong. Who was the one being felt up by another guy? Oh wait, that was you. Get over yourself Caspar, because playing the victim card is getting old pretty fucking fast.

"Remember when I said I need commitment? Did that mean nothing to you? I feel like this relationship we're trying to build up is already crumbling down quickly, and I'm the only one willing to fight for it. That's not the way these kind of things work; both parties need to be equally invested, which is where we're lacking."

Marcus took off his necklace and placed it in Caspar's hand. "I can't do this. I can't give my heart to someone who's not ready to give it back just to me. I'm not saying I'm moving on; I'm saying that I'll wait for you. I no longer need the necklace. In fact, I think it's better for you to borrow it for a while. It can be a reminder of what you can have, if you're willing to work for it.

"I need time. I need time to think over everything that's happened and to wonder if this is what I really want. Caspar, you're a big commitment to me as well. I need to be committed to realizing that you're a big fucking flirt. As for right now, I can't stand seeing you shared. As well, I need time to build up trust. Frankly, I don't trust you whatsoever. A relationship can't be successful without trust.

"You want me back? You're going to have to fight for me. Show me that you're interested in me. Prove to me that you're going to be as invested into this relationship as I am. Give me some evidence that I actually mean something to you. Don't treat me like I'm one of the ten guys around here that you can fool around with for shits. When the time comes that we can finally see eye to eye, we will try to work things out." After his short speech, Marcus strutted back into the mess hall, and plopped down beside his best friend.

"Everything alright?" Tyler questioned.

He replied, "Everything is just fine."


	13. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

**A/N: GUYS. ****_GUYS. _****I know you all probably don't care that much but I'm screaming and so happy so I'm sorry I'm coming across as strange but GUYS. I got my acceptance letter to university today! I know you all probably don't care less, but I only applied to one university so this is a BIG DEAL. It's not like McGill or Harvard or anything prestigious, but I'm majoring in Biology (which you can do pretty much anywhere) so I'm saving $$$. Plus the university gave me an entrance scholarship for academic excellence so I'm like freaking out because today is a lovely day.**

**Therefore, since I am completely stress free and in a spectacular mood, what better thing to do than write a chapter for my lovely readers? 3 By the way, thanks for all the awesome feedback on my last chapter! I appreciate it (and all of you) so so so much! Love you all xoxox**

**~ Kelsey :)**

"We're done."

"Do you think so?" asked Marcus.

"I'm positive; I'll go run and tell Sam so he can test it out," explained Tyler.

Tyler and Marcus had spent their afternoon working diligently. Caspar had seemingly disappeared, so the two were left to work on the truck by themselves. To most, this would be a disadvantage. However, without the distraction of their third team member, they were able to nail down and get a lot done in a short time span. It also helped that Tyler had knowledge of trucks from previous experience. Looking around, it seemed as if they were the only team that knew what exactly that they were doing. In fact, teams one and four were on an "extended break" as their members were sitting and chatting in a circle.

Tyler returned to the truck shortly followed by Sam, who held the keys to the truck in his hand. He climbed into the vehicle and shut the door quite loudly behind him, which attracted the attention of the other campers. The key made its way into the ignition, and shortly after Sam turned it. The roar of the engine elicited a groan from everyone, other than Tyler and Marcus whose smiles were beaming as they high-fived each other to celebrate their success.

"Congrats I suppose. You guys can go shower up, or whatever. You smell, and look like shit. Go on, leave the rest of these fags to work," grumbled Sam; he was clearly unamused that there were campers able to fix a vehicle with ease.

"As to the rest of you pussies, MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES. FIXING A VEHICLE ISN'T THAT GOD DAMN DIFFICULT," he hollered.

As Tyler and Marcus were taking a walk around the campground, Tyler decided it would be a good idea to confront Marcus about his situation with Caspar; whatever was going on, it was clear that his friend was shaken up by it. He was fairly quiet all afternoon, and kept to himself. Tyler allowed him to continue to work in peace, mostly because there was no way in hell his fabulous body was going to be washed in cold water. That would be a very unpleasant experience as he tended to take the extra time to make sure he was squeaky clean.

"Hey, Marcus."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's going on between you and Caspar?"

"Noth-"

"Look cut the crap please," Tyler begged. "I know something is going on. I've said it before and I'll say it again, contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid Marcus Butler. Besides, I'm your FRIEND. Friends talk to each other about stuff like this. I swear to god if he's doing anything to hurt you, I'm going to cut a bitch."

Marcus sighed, "Caspar, he's… something else. We're trying to work our way through something tough together. Ty, trust me when I say that he's done nothing to hurt me whatsoever. I may be upset over something he did, but it'll all work out in the end I'm sure."

_Wait, is he hinting that he likes him? Are they an ITEM? How do I feel about this? I've hated Caspar for so long; why did Marcus choose him of all people to fall for? Fuck... _

Tyler knew what he had to say, although it was very difficult for him to let it out. After a short pause and a deep breath, he responded, "You know, if you two are both an… item… I'd be cool with it I guess. I mean, you like him right? There must be a reason for that. So perhaps you have to show me what's so great about Mr. Lee."

Marcus' cheeks reddened as he processed what Tyler had said to him. He giggled on the inside, but didn't let it show that he was extremely happy that his friend had admitted that he would accept their relationship. "Oh Tyler… I'm sorry to say that you've got it all wrong. There's uhh… there's nothing going on between us. It would be too difficult to try to be with Caspar. After all, he's almost as much as a man whore as you are. Speaking of, did you find any targets for this summer?"

_Ahhh… so he's trying to distract me. Well then, so be it. Don't you dare think that this is over, Marcus Butler. I know your secret and I'll get it out of you somehow, or I'll die trying. _"Oh most definitely. Troye might scream 'prude virgin' but he'll be a sex monster by the end of summer when I'm done with him. After all, you don't fuck the Tyler Oakley just once. I'm known for keeping them crawling back for more."

"Tyler, Troye is a nice guy. I don't want you going around and hurting him for your own sexual pleasure," explained Marcus. "He's my friend."

"Oh bitch please, the only pain he'll have this summer will be coming from his ass."


	14. Twink Bottom

**A/N: Gah I feel so horrible :c the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I had so much to do this week for school. Next week is the week before our Spring Break, so every teacher is trying to get so much done in a small amount of time; I get overwhelmed really easily, and it's hard for me to concentrate on writing when I know I have so much other stuff to do as well. I also feel bad because in a week from today, I'll be on vacation for a week. Since I'm going without my parents, they're refusing to let me bring any electronic devices :c that being said, hopefully this won't be the last update before I leave, and I promise I'll update as soon as possible once I get back. Also, thanks everyone on all the feedback from the last chapter! You are all spectacular people and I love each and every one of you. Hope you enjoy this chapter xox ~ Kelsey**

**UPDATED A/N: Thank you to reader Reflections of Twilight for enlightening me that this chapter wasn't properly spaced. There must have been a glitch when I was uploading last night, because I did have it spaced when I was writing it earlier on. Nonetheless, I appreciate the feedback and it had been fixed! **

Troye was staring up at the ceiling while lying on his bed. He felt guilty for not following the person who was upset earlier. Sure, it might have been an awkward conversation, but he could've at least tried to help them feel better. _I'll try to figure out who it is later and talk to them._

Just then, the door opened and a very emotional Caspar made his way into the room. Tears were streaming down his face and his whole body was shaking violently. Troye hadn't known Caspar for long, but he had a feeling that crying wasn't something he did very often. The hopelessness on his friend's face was evident; he knew that comforting him would be the right thing to do. So instead of leaving him be like he did to the person this afternoon, he got up and embraced Caspar. Afterwards, he led him towards his bed where he crumbled under Troye's touch.

Troye whispered soothing words into Caspar's ear as he rubbed his back and allowed him to let it all out. Caspar came across as such a jolly, easy-going person. He didn't usually get the chance to cry, especially not in front of others. Once the tears temporarily subsided, Troye softly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you promise not to judge me..?"

"Cas, I know I've seemed distant, but you're my friend. I'm not going to judge; I promise."

"Everything is a fucking mess. I don't even know what to do with myself anymore. Oh my god, Troye, I fuc-"

Troye was quick to interrupt Caspar's babbling. "Perhaps it's best if you start from the beginning?"

Caspar took a deep breath, then began his story. "It all began last night. I was going to question Marcus about your relationship with him. I could see that the both of you were getting pretty close, so I wanted to scope out the situation. I didn't want you getting hurt because of him; I assumed he was the same way in relationships as his best friend is, which was my first mistake.

"I found him in the cabin. He was talking to Tyler, so I interrupted their conversation and dragged him outside. However, when I touched him, something happened… I felt something I had never felt before in my entire life. Fuck, Troye-" His voice began to crack as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shh, don't worry. Just continue with the story?"

"O-ok. We figured out that night that he was my… well… soulmate. It was also the first night we fought. But shit, it felt so good to be around him even though I knew that he was far too good for me. Troye, I can't stay f-fucking committed to one person. At least, I didn't think I could. But I want him. I want him so fucking bad that I can't even explain it. He's the best thing that's ever h-happened to me.

"However, I wasn't expecting for certain people around here to miss me. Today, when you were wherever the fuck you were, the first challenge was held, which was working on cars in teams. I decided to take a break because Tyler wouldn't go two fucking seconds without criticizing something I did. I was working hard, and he couldn't see that because he was too busy being a god damn evil dictator.

"When I was on my break, Joey came up to me and started getting too close for comfort. He suggested we continue our sexual activities from last summer, but I explained that I found someone else and that I was no longer interested. However, by that point, Marcus saw everything he needed to and ran off without an explanation. Then earlier this afternoon, he gave me his necklace because he thinks I have commitment issues when in reality I can'T KEEP MY GOD DAMN MIND OFF OF HIM. LIKE HONEST TO FUCK, I'M TERRIFIED BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I'M ALREADY STARTING TO DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR HIM AND I'M NOT READY FOR THIS, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH EVERYTHING ELSE GOING ON IN MY FUCKING LIFE.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING SHITTY? WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH? WHY IS IT THAT EVERY FUCKING CHANCE I HAVE AT FUCKING HAPPINESS, IT'S ALL FUCKED UP. AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY? AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOVED? THIS WORLD IS TOTAL BULLSHIT. I HATE EVERYTH-" fragile arms wrapped around his mid-section as he once again broke down into tears.

In a broken voice, he mumbled, "I can't do this Troye. Everything is so fucking hard."

Later that night, as Caspar, Marcus and Troye were fast asleep, Tyler tiptoed over to Troye and shook his bed to wake him up.

"What the fu-"

"Shh. Follow me."

Troye grumbled as he slowly got himself up and out of bed. He followed Tyler outside, where the crisp night air sent goose bumps up both of their arms.

"Make it quick, Oakley."

"You know what's happening between Marcus and Caspar," it wasn't a question.

Troye stiffly answered, "Perhaps."

"Enlighten me," he demanded.

"You'd think if Marcus wanted you to know, he'd tell you by now."

"Listen up twink bottom, I'm the dominant figure here. You're going to give me answers, or I'm going to force them out of you."

Troye's face grew red; he was unsure if it was out of anger or sexual frustration. A cheshire grin made its way onto Tyler's already smug face. "Huh, you are a bottom right?"

Troye's face became redder as he replied, "I'm not having this conversation with you…"

"Ouuuu, little twink bottom is a virgin. How interesting…"

"Fuck off." Troye turned to walk away.

Before he went back into the cabin, Tyler answered, "Babe, sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't expect to spend a summer around horny, gay males and expect to be a virgin by the end of it. Hell, I'd be surprised if you last a week."

_With the way you've been coming on to me, I'd be surprised as well._


End file.
